The Elder of Beacon Hills
by kathy-writes-for-teenwolf
Summary: Her next stop was written on a single piece of a neatly cut out paper with the messy handwriting and now crumbled inside of her tight fist. It was time to finally find out who had killed her brother and his entire pack, as they weren't the only pack in the States to wanish in literal flames. Ardeana Morgenstern is going to the town in which it all began. Beacon Hills.
1. intro

_In the world of the supernatural, druids, werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes and many, many more there was always one fraction that remained separate, rarely ever interacting with others and if they ever did, their true origin remained a secret. And just who they might be, you ask? br /They called them the Elders, amongst the druids and even darachs, they were known as the Old ones, the Elementailsts, because they wielded great power, and even if their numbers were small their magic wasn't. For every Elder that was born an element of nature and magic was assigned, such as fire, water, air, earth, light, darkness, electricity and so many more. _

_One example of a such family filled with Elders were the Morgenstins: the father, Valentine and his two children, Sebastian and Ardeana, so ordinary and mundane at the first sight, but hidden beneath layers upon layers of thinly veiled lies, there was magic bubbling, begging to be released. _

_Sebastian Morgenstin had found his use in the city riddled with old magic and history, New Orleans, posing as a doctor in the __Ochsner Baptist hospital and more importantly, as the Nocturne pack emissary. However, his sister never settled for a peaceful or normal way of living.  
Too bad that he never got to live there for too long aas_

_She worked for the Elder's council, much to her father's original dismay but she loved what she did.  
But he wasn't there anymore to question his daughter's choices, as dead men can't talk.  
A few odd jobs, investigating missing persons and murders connected to the supernatural, Ardeana was definitely in her element. Her next stop was written on a single piece of a neatly cut out paper with the messy handwriting that she could identify as Isabelle's messy scrawl. _

_Beacon Hills_


	2. Chapter 1

Ardeana was never the one for staying in the same place for too long.  
There was just something about the people she met that made her want to stay just for a minute longer, and knowing that people wanted her there, _to stay _was even worse than proclaiming her to be the monster she is. Having people who care for her was far worse than being alone, because in the young Ardeana's case caring often equalled to loosing, and she'd lost far too much already.  
The remaining heir of Morgenstern family knew that there was a bumpy road ahead of her, but at least she won't be a complete stranger in the small town of Beacon Hills. She knows that there are some relatives on her mother's side but isn't too sure that they remember her.  
After all, it's been five years since she last visited the Stilinski's. Her aunt Claudia's death was just another bead on an endless string of unfortunate events that stopped from going back to that town, but clearly Fate had other plans.

With all of her clothes neatly folded and packed in two large suitcases, and all the weaponry safely tucked away in an expandable box that can hold just about anything.  
If anything, Ardeana loved little bits and pieces of magic like those.  
There was a long road ahead of her, but the Elder witch planed on visiting a pack in Arizona before arriving in Beacon Hills. But before hitting the road, she quickly typed in Sheriff Stilinski's number and hoped that he still used it. The phone rang for half a minute in her shaky hands before somebody picked up the call.

"Yes, hello, how can I help you?" a surprisingly young voice sounded trough the phone and Ardeana wasn't all too sure that she got the right number.

"I'm looking for Noah Stilinski, is this the right number?" asked the very nervous girl, until she heard muffled voices but luckily for her, she had muck superior hearing to that of a human and could understand what was happening.  
"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" a much older voice whisper-yelled and the younger replied "Sheesh dad just answering the phone."  
A lot of rustling noises were made and the older voice was back again "This is Sheriff Noah Stilinski, how can I help you?"

Ardeana cleared her throat "Yes, this is Ardeana Morgenstern, I'm Claudia's niece, if you can remember me, I visited some years back." She winced at how careless and unconvincing she had sounded but she just needed to find someone willing to help her.  
Finally, the Sheriff had broken the silence "Oh, was there something that you need or..." he awkwardly trailed of, not knowing what exactly to say.

"As you may or may not know,, I'm working with the government and currently working on a cold case that had just gotten some new clues and I think that a piece of that clue is in Beacon Hills, so I'll need someone who has a long history in the town." She hoped that the half-truth was enough for him to accept.  
"Alright, my department will be at your disposal, and I'm glad that you called, it's been some time Ardeana." he ended with a near whisper.  
"Indeed it has. Thank you for offering your help so much, I will call you when I arrive."  
She knew her cutting of ties with the Stilinski's was unexpected and completely random for them, but the truth is, she was far out of control in her younger years and aunt Claudia's death was just a tiny drop that forced Ardeana to spill over the glass' cold brim.

Ending the phone call with a short 'goodbye' on both sides, Ardeana heaved a sigh and made a clenching motion at her suitcases, with dark blue mist surrounding her fingers she had shrunk them to the size of small matchboxes and slowly summoned.  
After making sure all of her belongings were safely tucked away, she sat on her 1999 Harley-Davison Road King Classic and like countless times before, hit the road to the unknown.

Scenery quickly changed and as always Ardeana didn't have the time to stop and appreciate the beautiful landscape she had left behind every time she moved, along with the rising sun.  
The faster she got there, the better.  
With a few stops here and there, the last Morgenstern had finally fund the place to rest in Show Low, a small town heavily populated not with just wolves, but also werewolves.  
With the town's low population and vast forests it wasn't all too difficult for the weres to adjust.

Stopping before an old, but familiar restaurant, The Moon's goddess, Ardeana had gotten off of her bike in one swift motion and approached the heavy metal doors of the rundown building but stopped once she heard noise coming from inside. Pain filled screams filled the room, echoing inside her mind.  
Even when their throats have become hoarse from screaming and pleading, Ardeana recognised the voices.  
It was the Macalister pack.

Without a further thought, she kicked the doors with all of her magically amplified strength and readied her impenetrable shield, because she will certainly need it. And as soon as that had happened, a rain of bullets rained upon her defences leaving a strong smell of gun powder in its wake.  
But it wasn't the only smell that hit her nostrils, despair, fear and the strongest of all – blood and wolfsbane. There were four of them, four hunters with weapons in their arms and a killer thought in their heads, that they could kill just because their monstrosity wasn't physical; it came from the bottom of their twisted hearts.

Eventually, they ran out of bullets and Ardeana was highly grateful for that fact; she didn't think that her shield would've for another five minutes. The two that were armed with rifles slowly backed away, not as confident as they were just a few moments ago, but that didn't stop the other two.  
The younger one being barely twenty years old impulsively grabbed a short Chinese ring dagger and charged at Ardeana, trying to land a hit while one of the other one's readied a crossbow. Ardeana managed twist his wrist hard enough to break it and for the youngest hunter in the room to drop his weapon. He cried out in pain, but Ardeana didn't pay too much mind to his scream, but she did see an arrow aimed at her from the corner of her eye and used the hunter in hand as a live shield.  
The arrow penetrated his heart before any of the humans realised what has been done.  
Blood seeped out of his mouth and a brief flash of fear crossed his features before she dropped his now lifeless body on the ground.  
Another arrow sizzled trough the air but thanks to Ardeana's superior senses and reflexes she managed to catch it before it hit her, but it managed to draw a bit of blood. She looked down and an annoyed look crossed her features.  
"You know, that was my favourite shirt" said Ardeana as she dropped the piece of wood to the floor and spread her arms wide.  
"You'll pay for killing my son, you bitch!" yelled the enraged hunter, but the Elder witch couldn't care less. She only gave him a crooked smile.  
Two of the momentarily forgotten hunters had found themselves a pair of guns each and started firing at her again, as if they haven't learned anything from the last time and the enraged father threw years worth of training out of the window and charged in a similar fashion that his son had just some moments ago, but he held a high voltage teaser wand and far more experience.

Ardeana was forced to duck from the incoming fire and fend off the third, unnamed hunter on her own. A little worn, but not done just yet, the Morgenstern daughter sent out a shock wave to get rid of the two armed hunters, sending them through the air flying, slamming against the same make-shift electric fence they had three werewolves tied to.

Seemingly distracted, Ardeana took a hit from the teaser wand as the last hunter screamed "How does it taste like now, huh?!"  
Sparks of electricity spread across her skin, a dark shadow crossed her face as she yelled back "Like a dead hunter!" Given the needed refill by her own element, thunder she managed to turn the weapon in question against its wielder, for the second time in a row. Fortunately, an ordinary human doesn't have the same resistance to the said element like a supernatural creature does, and he dropped dead on the floor.

"Like father, like son" Ardeana said in an ironic tone.  
Finally snapping out of her gaze, she looked at the werewolves who were still tied to the make-shift electric fence, fearful expressions carved onto their faces.  
She dashed across the room in order to cut off the power and release the shifters. She didn't notice it before, but she certainly did now – they were all in some way dosed with wolfsbane, logged bullets in their arms, legs, just about anywhere they managed to land a hit without outright killing them.  
It made Ardeana sick to the stomach.  
For God's sake, two of them looked barely old enough to be in high school.

She slowly untied and lowered all of them on the ground, searching their faces in hope of recognition and after a few seconds, she had gotten it.  
"Oh, good God, Luke what happened in here?" she asked.  
"Hunters" the Alpha barely ground out "we were having a lunch with Markus, he had just arrived in town and thought it was a good idea to catch up on some things and before we even knew it, and we were being shot at. Soon we were overpowered, they had surprise on their side, caught us unguarded. They were doing it just for fun, 'cause we're monsters' was their excuse. I don't know for how long have been here, but..." What would have happened if Ardeana hadn't stopped by was left unsaid.

"Thank you for your help, Ardeana. If there is anything that you need, will need, I'll help to the most extant I can offer." To say that the Alpha and the rest of the pack were grateful was an understatement.  
"You're welcome, I just wish we had reunited under a better circumstance and that I could stay just a little longer but..." she trailed off but knew better than to refuse a favour when she sees one.

"I'll take care of this mess, just take the children outside – they were alone."Ardeana might have spoken softly but what she had done next was a far cry from a kind treatment. She let the make-shift torture device turn into dust and took the dead and the unconscious bodies with her.

It was suffice to say that their bodies were taken care of, but as always, she left one of them alive to tell the tale, but she didn't leave him undamaged – a jagged scar that would bleed for quite some time but it wouldn't cause him to bleed out. Some would even say that it resembles letters A.M.

Something didn't feel right, and closer she rode to Beacon Hills, stronger the scent of upcoming danger became.

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but as you may have noticed, the Shadowhunters part will be very OOC, in fact there will be no merging of these two TV shows, but I will take some of the elements of it such as runes, seraph blades and some of the powers Magnus has displayed and some of the main characters from SH.  
The OC will arrive in Beacon Hills somewhere before beginning of season one because I have some plans for Peter. Leave a comment and I hope you enjoy until next the time!


End file.
